


Let's Adjourn to the Bedroom

by halfalump



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bad representation of the law and the American justice system, Good Wife AU, Investigator AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfalump/pseuds/halfalump
Summary: The memory still feels good in a way that reverberates through Tommy’s chest. Even as he joins the handful of other people jumping from their law firm, he can’t really find it in himself to regret vulnerably panting, “Come with me." Tommy's forehead nuzzling against Lovett's cheekbone. Palm pressing against the front of Lovett's jeans. Fingers in Lovett's mouth. "I’m- leaving. In a few weeks- with Favs and a few other associates. I- I want you. Come with me.”Are you pro-bono or just happy to see me?





	Let's Adjourn to the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellow_Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Yellow/gifts).



> I wrote this way back when as an anon in [ohjafeeljadefinitelyfeel's](https://ohjafeeljadefinitelyfeel.tumblr.com) submit box on Tumblr as a birthday present and wanted to clean it up and post it here. 
> 
> this is not in any way meant to represent the US legal/prison system, just meant to be a silly AU based off of me watching The Good Wife and far too many legal kdramas when I was sick in bed.
> 
> as always: this is not meant to be shared/keep it secret keep it safe, this is based on narratives and perceptions of public personalities and not meant to be a real representation of real actual lives of real people, etc. it's just fanfic, just having fun.

Tommy admits that his heart sinks a little when he heads to the fourteenth floor of the mall’s parking complex and doesn’t see Lovett among the group of associates huddled on the corner by the stairs. He had known,  _ he’d known _ , when he had pressed Lovett up against the shelves in the file room late last night that this wasn’t going to end well. He’d actually murmured something about it not being a good idea against Lovett’s throat, and had not just heard but felt Lovett’s laugh in response in the vibrations against his teeth as he grazed past Lovett’s adam’s apple, downwards towards his collarbone, stretching the neck of the graphic tee almost to the point to tearing with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Lovett’s waist. Pulling it so taut that it had to have slightly pressed against Lovett's windpipe. Had to have impeded his ability to take in and gasp out breaths. It had felt so good at the time. The memory still feels good in a way that reverberates through Tommy’s chest. Even as he joins the handful of other people jumping from their law firm, he can’t really find it in himself to regret vulnerably panting, “Come with me." Tommy's forehead nuzzling against Lovett's cheekbone. Palm pressing against the front of Lovett's jeans. Fingers in Lovett's mouth. "I’m- leaving. In a few weeks- with Favs and a few other associates. I- I want you. Come with me.”

Lovett had tightened his hand in Tommy’s hair even while he pushed him back with the other, hissing “You’re what?” Then finally as Tommy stammered out their meeting place, trying to say something,  _ anything _ , to convince Lovett that this was a good idea, that it was sound and thought through- not a whim. Lovett had straightened his shirt out with frantic and angry yanks and grabbed the box of files they had been in there for in the first place, exiting the room with it strategically placed in front of his waist. Going without another word.

He had wanted Lovett to come if only to hear Favs talk about it. How serious and committed to their new venture he was already. How much conviction he has that this giant walk will work out. Lovett knows Favs from back when they were both paralegals, before Favs went to law school with Tommy and Lovett became the in-house investigator. Lovett would know how good of an idea this is, how right, if he saw the regained spark in Fav’s eyes when he talks (schemes) about their new law firm in these meetings.

Favs was the main brain behind this little betrayal, methodically collecting all other lawyers and paralegals with small gripes since the partner changeover and having Tommy cultivate them until they were all ready to make the jump. It was him and Dan that had first approached Tommy. Asking for secrecy and loyalty. And capital. Tommy won't deny that he knows a lot of what he brings to the table is his ability to fund this new furtive enterprise with a discretion the second-years and third-years couldn’t.

“Where are we on offices, by the way?” Favs asks him.

Tommy grimaces. “I looked at the addresses you’ve sent me. We need to set our sights way more close to the ground. There’s a place on Cherry that’s more in our means, but-”

“In the office building there? We’ll be sharing a building with dentists and a tutoring center!” one of the second-years (a kid named… Kenneth? Kurt?) says.

“It’s not ideal.” Tommy says, only barely refraining from gritting his teeth. “But if we want money for things like computers, insurance, references-”  _ investigators _ , his brain thinks morosely- “we need to start smaller.”

“We can do better, though.” Dan says, pocketing his phone where he was texting, probably still doing work even while meeting to leave their employers. “I have a couple of real estate friends I can call. Didn’t want to rope them into this, but I’ll see what I can do so they’ll keep it on the down-low.”

“Alright. So. We’ll meet again sometime next week. We’ll work it out through Signal. Remember: keep it off your first couple of app pages. Better to be paranoid than to have to answer questions and get caught in a lie.”

If Lovett was here he’d probably make some smart-ass comment about how final that was, how “You are all dismissed.” He’d probably be sitting cross-legged on the hood of someone’s car. Tommy’s chest gives a slight twinge at the want. His whole body feels slightly like a rag being wrung out.

“So.” He turns to Jon. It’s just him, Tommy, and Dan (who has pulled his phone back out, thumbs moving quickly, lost to the world) left in the corner. Tommy leans against the concrete wall, takes a deep breath. Better to just admit they might have a problem. Lovett wouldn’t just rat them out, he knows he hates the new partners and new direction of the firm just as much, if not more, than any of them, but he has to be truthful about any place they’re vulnerable right now. “I asked Lovett. To come with us.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Jon gives a crooked smile at him. “He was pissed.”

Tommy only just resists the flinch. “He wasn’t really… receptive.”

“What? He almost made a scene for not coming to him first thing. I thought he was going to take one of those decorative glass apples on my bookshelf and pitch it straight at my head for having to join so late.”

“Like he could aim that well.” Tommy says on reflex. Still stuck on  _ joining _ and  _ coming to him first thing. _

“Yeah, had a list of demands to make up for the extreme salary cut, but…” Favs shrugs. “having an investigator in-house on the salary we can afford is something I didn’t think he would even be interested in. No one else would even think about accepting right now. And.” His face goes soft in a way Tommy recognizes. “It’s Lovett, y’know?”

“Yeah.” Tommy thinks of the feeling of Lovett’s thighs bracketing his own. He knows too well. “But he… he just couldn’t make it?”

“Oh!” Dan’s looking up from his phone, a look of slight mischief and exasperation on his face. “You didn’t hear? He got arrested this afternoon.”

“WHAT?” Tommy pushes off the wall, like he's going to bolt straight to his car and go to... wherever Lovett is.

“Ems and I have Pundit for the night. While we try to locate him.” Jon rolls his eyes, an unhappy twist to his mouth. “I’d be more in on it, but every time we think we have where they're holding him, they’ve moved him again, and I have a meeting with that social media client at seven.”

“They’re playing a shell game with us. It’s fucking despicable.” Dan tilts his head. “But I did get a picture, though. I’ll send it to you later if you want it. It’s infuriating as hell now... But by December, I think it’ll be funny enough to be made into holiday cards.”

“I- uh,” Tommy shakes his head, trying to get it straight, “I- how?”

“The Banks-Kohl criminal case? We were trying to talk to former jurors for the retrial. ASA Miller’s apparently been tailing him for a while, was just waiting for a reason to get a harassment arrest. You know how they are, just keep fucking with each other.”

Tommy breathes deeply. The way the meditation app Lovett downloaded onto his phone as a joke tells him to. “I- I- okay. I have an in with the person who does tranfers I’ll- find out where he is then- I’ll call in a favor.”

“I mean by all means- I don’t want him in there any more than you do, but they know they can’t keep him for but a couple hours. It’ll never hold up. He'll be out by eight at the latest.” Dan looks concerned now, “It’s just him and Miller fucking with each other again like they do. Just… like psychopaths.” Tommy knows. Lovett once changed from his (already lax) dress code when he's at the office into honest to god sweatpants and a hoodie when they were meeting to hand evidence over to Tim once, just to watch him roll his eyes. He once followed Tim on his day off, just to call and get a boot on Tim’s car when he made a parking violation.

“No, no.” Tommy put a hand to his forehead, and rubs his forehead and the remains of panic away. “I know. I just. I want to do this now. I’m gonna just-” He gestures to his car. His other hand grabbing his keys in his coat pocket.

Jon watches him through narrow eyes. Tommy gives a slight nod as he moves past him to his car.  _ Yes. _ He tries to convey  _ We’ll talk later. Yes, there’s something to talk about. _

His car chirps when he unlocks it. Before he gets in though, he considers, turns back, “Hey, can you send me the picture?”

-

Lovett’s leaning with his back against the bars of the holding cell when Tommy finally gets in to him. Release slip, newly signed by Judge Gregson, in the officer’s hand. His hair is fluffed and frizzy. He’s been running his hand through it out of boredom. His face lights up when he turns and sees Tommy, and Tommy feels the part of him that’s felt shaky from the moment Lovett flew out of the file room settle back in his chest.

“My hero.” Lovett says, completely ignoring the cop opening the cell, and still staring at Tommy. Behind him, Tommy can see a heavily layered and obviously drunk guy swaying on the bench and a woman in a pantsuit and stilettos with her arms crossed.

“Did you make any friends? Play nice with the other children?” Tommy asks dryly as Lovett steps out to be directly in front of him. He has his cardigan folded haphazardly over his arms in front of him. He’s wearing his joke Carly Rae Jepsen shirt. The one with her name written in Death Metal font and a skull and pentagram printed on the front. Emily had got it for him for his last birthday, they had gone to that Italian place with the “good bread.” Tommy remembers how hard Lovett laughed when he saw it. He was next to him in the booth and Lovett had briefly hid his face in Tommy’s shoulder as he giggled. Tommy remembers wondering whether the warmth he’d felt was from how red and heated Lovett’s face was (due to the increasingly ridiculous cocktails that kept coming to the table), or that Lovett was touching him at all.

He feels so impossibly fond looking down at him. He lets himself place his hand in the small of Lovett’s back, escorting him out to the car.

“This one we all agreed to sit in silence.” Lovett says. He’s unfolding and relaying his cardigan uncharacteristically sheepish. “The pen before it though had some bachelorette party? I imagine they were in for public intoxication based on how loudly and off-key they were singing Taylor Swift. They were… friendly, I guess. For certain definitions of friendly.”

Tommy doesn't answer. Once they're to the door he raises his hand, spreading his fingers over the width of Lovett’s back between his shoulders. Feels Lovett shiver. Lovett huffs out a nervous laugh, smirks ruefully “You think I should sue?”

Tommy unlocks the car for Lovett to get in. “I think if you want to,” he says carefully, getting in himself and turning the key in the ignition, the news starts filling the car from the radio. He turns it down. “you’d have to get Favs or Dan to represent you. Having me do it would be… a conflict of interest. Unethical.”

“A conflict of…” Lovett’s still looking at him, his face guarded. This is the Lovett that Tommy knows from when they get too close to something Lovett thinks of as too personal. Too emotional. Like if he keeps it close to the chest when it’s something that matters to him, no one will know that it’s something that matters to him. It’s comforting, in a way. That Tommy’s now completely sure he’s someone that’s wiggled his way into being something that warrants Lovett’s defenses. Bittersweet.

“Being romantically involved with someone you represent is a conflict punishable with disciplinary measures.” Tommy recites. He stares straight at Lovett. Takes the plunge. “Can’t represent your boyfriend.”

Lovett stares for a beat. Then pulls up the armrest between the passenger and driver’s seats, and reaches across the console to grip the suit jacket Tommy’s still wearing from work, pulling him in to kiss him. Tommy feels a twinge in his side at twisting this way. He ignores it. Lifts a hand to cradle Lovett’s bare elbow instead. Leans in as far as he can. Opens his mouth for Lovett’s tongue. He feels Lovett’s hands let go of his suit jacket and slither in, to where his collared shirt meets his pants. He feels Lovett’s fingers wiggle in and tug at his shirt. Tongue pressing shyly against Tommy’s own even as his hands grip possessively at Tommy's sides.

Tommy’s smile is so large it’s hard to kiss with it. But he still chases Lovett when he pulls away. Lovett’s breathing hard. Looks over at the console and the passenger seat. Eyes calculating. Tommy’s dick twitches a bit when he seen Lovett’s gaze linger at Tommy’s lap. Fuck. He wants him naked. Preferably in his bed, but he’s not picky. He’ll take a file room again. Hell, he’ll go back into the holding cell.

“Move your seat down and back.”

“What?”

“Tomothy Leviathan Vietor Esquire, move your fucking seat back, or I swear to god-” Lovett breaks off, just glaring at him in a way that Tommy can only find adorable.

There’s an awkward moment where Tommy reaches for the switch to move his seat back. It takes a minute for the machinations to move it far enough. Lovett glaring at the seat at it whirs softly. Moving Tommy slowly back away from the steering wheel. Then switches the button down to lower it. Lovett’s face the exact replica of the picture Dan sent him. So put out. Like a cat that got wet. Tommy nervously lets out what can only be described a high pitched giggle.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lovett says. He’s got his knees up under him. Tensed and ready to climb across the middle of the car. “Thank god you have an SUV, roof would be too fucking low in my car.” He gets his foot trapped in the cupholder as he moves, slipping slightly, and just managing to move his knee from Tommy’s crotch in time to avoid a tragedy. All Tommy can think is that he literally has Lovett falling onto his dick and laughs louder. Lifting his hands to Lovett’s hips.

“Is this the kind of lack of leadership I have to look forward to when you officially become my boss? ‘Cause I don’t see you helping here.” Lovett settles his knees on either side of Tommy’s thighs. The seat’s not really wide enough for it. Lovett’s knee pressing half on top him on one side, his other one pinned against the end of the seat and door.

Tommy lifts his hands to press them onto Lovett’s denim clad thighs, rising them up, up until Lovett gasps. Lifts one hand to palm Lovett’s ass, cups in the back pocket. “Fuck.” Lovett gasps. Grinds down.

“See?” Tommy counters. Lifting his hips, nipping at Lovett’s jaw. “I can take charge.”

“I still have demands.” Lovett says. “I want to head my own department. No hiring someone else to be over me. No sudden supervisor. I want my own office. And since I guess this is happening for real, I want to add that that office needs to have a couch for when you wear that navy suit with the pinstripe jacket and tight pants.”

Tommy huffs a laugh. “Sure, whatever you want.”

“Wow, should have slept with my boss a while ago. Could of had a better work environment for so long.” Tommy hums disapprovingly at that. His eyes are still closed, but he can feel Lovett’s hands lightly smooth his waistband, undoing his belt and pants.

He lifts his hand to sneak under Lovett’s shirt. Lightly scratches against the grain of the hair on his chest. Presses a thumb in a circle around a nipple. Swallows Lovett’s gasps in a kiss as Lovett reaches in and finally palms his cock. His other hand scratching at the hair at the back of Tommy’s neck, painful, and so very opposite to the feather light grip on his cock. So gentle and tortuous that Tommy breaks the kiss that’s turned filthy, presses his head back against the headrest.

“Do you have anything?” Lovett asks.

Tommy gets it immediately. Lowers his hand to Lovett’s waist. “Fuck...” No matter how much he’s leaking right now, it’s still soaking into his boxers. Not enough to really lower the friction enough to make a handjob really worth it. Tommy thinks about saying fuck it anyway. Thinks about spitting into Lovett’s hand like some bad porno. Thinks about the callous Lovett has on his trigger finger and has to bite back a groan.

Lovett climbs back into the passenger seat. So gracelessly that Tommy can feel him land back in the seat by the slight sway of the car.

“Okay.” He breathes out. Does up his pants. There’s a slight beginning of a wet spot threatening to show through the fly. Tommy’s never been so glad to have a coat.

Immediately he puts the car in reverse. Gets out of the spot. Lovett’s place is closer. Pundit’s still at Fav’s but they can get her later. It’s only… Tommy looks at the clock, seven forty-three, they’ve got time.

“Probably for the best.” Lovett says, after they’ve been driving for a couple of minutes. “All we’d need is to get caught and put back in holding. Susan’d be pissed to see me again.”

“Susan? Oh.” Tommy thinks back to the angry business woman he saw in the holding cell. “Nice of you to consider her. You really bonded in there?”

“Of course we did.” Lovett fiddles with the radio, putting it on the presets he’d set back when Tommy had first bought it. “I’m a fucking delight, Tommy, you know this.”

“Yeah.” Tommy bites at the inside of his cheek and steps down a little more on the accelerator.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can be found [here](https://extendedscreeching.tumblr.com) on tumblr if that's your jam


End file.
